powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GoodStriker
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= , or "Goodie" by Umika is a sentient piece of the Lupin Collection, a Mecha that is the core piece to form both the Lupinrangers' and the Patrangers' respective Giant Robos and is a part of their arsenal. Overview GoodStriker is a sentient part of the Lupin Collection, and was brought to life from Arsene Lupin's wish. He is a wild card in both the Lupinranger and Patranger arsenals, as while powerful he only gives himself to which team or person he thinks makes him feel good. He is also the only VS Vehicle to have a Dial Fighter and Trigger Machine form for both configurations of the VS Changer. He has two primary functions: activate a Kaitou/Keisatsu Boost for a finisher, and grow big to form either Giant Robo of both teams. When used as a Kaitou Boost with the code 3-2-1, GoodStriker splits one Lupinranger into three. They can then initiate the Itadaki Strike, where the clones fire energy halos from their Lupin Swords, and the main clone fires a supercharged shot from his/her VS Changer with GoodStriker, destroying the foe. It can be accompanied with other finisher attacks. When used as a Keisatsu Boost, GoodStriker fuses the three Patrangers into Patren Ugou for the finisher Ichigeki Strike, a supercharged golden blast from the VS Changer with GoodStriker, which destroys the foe in a enormous golden explosion. It can be accompanied with other finisher attacks. PatrenUgou.png|Patren Ugou Lupin Red Clones.png|Lupin Red clones Appearances: *'Dial Fighter:' Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 2-13, 15-23, 25-51 *'Trigger Machine:' Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 2-5, 7, 9, 12, 15, 17-19, 21, 24, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en Film, 27, 31-33, 36-37, 41-42, 44, 47-48, 50 History GoodStriker was modified from a piece of the Lupin Collection by the famed thief Arsène Lupin himself, who wished to enable the Lupin Collection to be used by humans. Tasked with the duty of protecting the other Lupin Collection pieces, this awakened a sentient personality within GoodStriker himself. GoodStriker first appeared as a piece of gear which was supplied to the Patrangers by the GSPO. Once set into Patren 1gou's VS Changer, he fused the trio into the combined Patren Ugou, allowing them to perform the Ichigeki Strike and destroy Garatt Nargo. Once the Gangler is revived and enlarged, GoodStriker chose to break away and join the three Lupinrangers, combining with their Dial Fighters to form the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser, allowing them to destroy the Gangler Monster once and for all. GoodStriker was then taken back to the Lupinrangers' Bistrot Jurer, where Umika named him "Goodie" before hiding him away as Kairi and Tooma were met by the Tactical Unit officers who had came to eat. GoodStriker went off on his own accord again, but soon enough bumped into the thieves. During the battle against Namero Bacho, GoodStriker was set into the VS Changer as before, Lupin Red was not combined with his teammates as expected but split into three duplicates, allowing the Lupinrangers to destroy Namero with a five-man Itadaki Strike. Hearing Lupin Red mention the name Kogure, GoodStriker reacted with fear and took off again, this time bumping into Patren 1gou. Combining with the three Trigger Machines, GoodStriker formed Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser, allowing the Patrangers to defeat the enlarged Namero Bacho, after which GoodStriker ejected the Patrangers before departing. When asked about GoodStriker, Kogure told the thieves that particular Collection piece was always difficult to handle and could well be involved with the GSPO acquiring their own VS Changers. Facing the enlarged Rabroom Jaws, GoodStriker initially joined with the Patrangers in forming PatKaiser. However, when PatKaiser was eluded by the Warp Jaws, GoodStriker switches forces with the Lupinrangers' Dial Fighters which, having taken out the Warp Jaws, was easily able to destroy Rabroom Jaws as LupinKaiser. GoodStriker joined forces with the Patrangers to fight a giant Goram. Though Patren 1gou was preoccupied at having lost both the Cyclone Dial Fighter and Trigger Machine Biker to Lupin Red, PatKaiser soon destroyed the Goram with GoodStriker setting off as usual. Goody appeared once again when Patren 1gou protected the civilians and realized for what purpose he was entrusted the power of Global Police. Hence, to reward that noble deed, Goody took the Trigger Machine Biker from Lupin Red and gave it to Patren 1gou, much to the Lupinrangers’ chagrin. He assisted the Lupinrangers later to fight against the giant Bundorute Peggy, but whined when his body's paint was scratched, only to be told off by the Lupinrangers once more. When Noel enters the fray, Goodie seems to have taken residence with him as they are old friends. This is seen repeatedly after his debut as Noel pulls him out of his person as if he was just there, though this is not always the case. Personality Goody is very carefree, arguably selfish, and uncontrollable, deciding to do whatever makes him feel "good". He usually chooses which team he helps based on whether they could create an exciting battle against the monster of the week. Following this, Goodie also does things as he pleases without considering others' thoughts. An example is when he took Trigger Machine Biker from Lupin Red and gave it to Patren 1gou because he got a good feeling about him, gaining Lupin Red's irritation. Another more prominent example is his tendency to just break Mech formations at the change of a hat once the MOTW is destroyed, and leaving only to return for the next Gangler threat. Not even both Sentai teams at once, and later Noel can keep him around for long unless its on Goodie's conditions. Goody is also rather petty, as he whines over something trivial like his shiny smooth paint being scratched by Bundorute Peggy during the giant battle and when being hidden in a pot by Umika from the GSPO. Despite this al, he is devoted to protecting the Lupin Collection as he was brought to life from Arsene Lupin's wish to protect and empower the Pieces. He intends to keep his purpose of protecting the Collection and is susceptible to emotional strain when confronted about it. Even when this is realized later (as well as the Lupinrangers' mission to collect the Pieces safely) he maintains his uncontrollable attitude as he still chooses to go with which team is making him "feel good". Goodie can be social when prompted. He told Sakuya the good side of his wasted aerobics, that being him losing weight. For reasons unknown, he reacts with fear around the Lupin Estate's butler, Kogure, though he later got used to him. Main Formations Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser is the main Giant Robo of the Lupinrangers, the formation of the first three Dial Fighters and GoodStriker. LupinKaiser can use Blue Dial Fighter's gatling gun and Yellow Dial Fighter's buzzsaw. The saw can even fire energy buzzsaws at the opponent. Following the thief motif, it is agile in combat and being made of aerial components it can fly short distances. LupinKaiser's finisher is the , where LupinKaiser manifests a giant energy VS Changer then performs a series of powerful blasts at the enemy, destroying him/her. In this form, GoodStriker performs all of the announcements (form changes, finishers). Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 2, 4, 6, 8, 10-11, 13, 16, 18, 20, 23, 26, 28, 30, 34-35 LupinKaiser Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser is the main Giant Robo of the Patrangers in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It is the formation of the first three Trigger Machines together with the sentient GoodStriker. PatKaiser can use Trigger Machine 3gou's baton and Trigger Machine 2gou's gun. Following the police motif it can perform strafing shots/shoot while diving, and the Patrangers can make use of buildings as cover. PatKaiser's finisher is the , where the Trigger Machines build up energy and then uses Trigger Machine 2gou's cannon to fire a powerful blast at the enemy. In this form, the Patrangers & GoodStriker perform all the announcements (form changes, finishers). Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 3-5, 7, 9, 12, 15, 17-19, 24, Lupinranger VS Patranger en Film, 27, 31, 36, 44, 47 PatKaiser Cockpit.png|Cockpit Additional Formations Good Cool Kaiser VSX is the combination between the main three Trigger Machines, main three Dial Fighters, GoodStriker, and the four X Trains. Its combines all 10 main VS Vehicles into a single combination through GoodStriker, as his Lupin Collection power is to empower the other Pieces of the Collection. The combination was his idea to begin with too. Cockpit-wise, Lupin Blue & Yellow are in the "V" section, Patren 2gou & 3gou are in the "S" section, and Lupin Red, Patren 1gou, & Lupin/Patren X are in the "X" section. However, if somebody is uncooperative in the X cockpit, Goodie can switch him/her out for somebody more favorable. In the instance of the debut, Patren 1gou was booted down to the S cockpit in favor of Patren 3gou in the X cockpit. Each cockpit possess colored lights on the back wall to signify which Ranger (excluding Noel) is in which part of the cockpit (when Keiichiro was switched, the red light turned pink for Tsukasa). Despite its large, seemingly incumbent size, it is extremely agile and durable, being able to slide with the vehicles by its feet, jump, and use all Vehicles to great effect in close quarters combat. The four arms and ankles can also use the weapons attached to them alongside their special abilities such as Yellow's energy buzzsaws and Gold's gun ability. It can overpower even the likes of Lymon, a Status Gold, the toughest challenge both teams had encountered at the time. GCKVSX can also attach other VS Vehicles onto the secondary arm ports and use their powers freely. as seen with Crane & Biker, Cyclone & Scissors & Blade, and Magic & Splash. Its finisher is the Good Cool Kaiser: Vehicle Rush Strike. All of the VS Vehicles that make up Good Cool Kaiser VSX separate leaving behind their colored silhouettes on the body, and ready themselves for the final attack (excluding GoodStriker, and only the cabs of X Trains separate). GCKVSX then manually launches the vehicles towards the opponent in colored rushes, destroying him/her. The VS Vehicles then return to their silhouettes. When the Lupin Magnum is wielded by Good Cool Kaiser VSX, it can perform the Good Cool Kaiser: Vehicle Burst Magnum, where the Lupin Magnum is loaded with the auxiliary VS Vehicles to charge up a powerful laser shot. Due to the common squabbles between the two teams, this combination is only used when there is a monster that requires the power of both teams to stop. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 25, 32, 37, 42, VS Kyuranger Siren LupinKaiser is the combination of SirenStriker, Trigger Machine Splash, Magic Dial Fighter, and GoodStriker. The combination is very powerful. It can use all the cannons on SirenStriker and throw opponents back with the ploughs. SIrenStriker seems to influence the other VS Vehicles in the combination, as it allows Splash to fire quick-drying cement. Magic can also enlarge and rotate for a physical hit. It finisher is Good Striker: Blow em to Smithereens Cannon where Siren LupinKaiser blasts laser fire from Magic's baton, Splash's water cannon, and SirenStriker's cannons, missile launchers, & ploughs to destroy the enemy. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 38, 40-41, 45 Victory LupinKaiser is the combination between Trigger Machine Splash, Magic Dial Fighter, VictoryStriker, and GoodStriker. Aside from robo mode, it can also alter it's shape into an aircraft-type configuration, with Splash and Magic acting as cannons. It can also fire a beam from Goodie's nosecone in flight mode, and can trap a giant Gangler monster in a chain wrapped bubble, which it does for the Gangler's destruction. It's finisher is the GoodStriker: Smack 'Em Down Kick, where Victory LupinKaiser collapses it's legs and spin kicks the bubbled opponent, generating an energy version of Goodie's nosecone in the process. Victory LupinKaiser, exclusively in episode 45, is shown with a Santa hat. Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 39-41, 43, 45, 48 Victory LupinKaiser X-Mas.jpg Behind the Scenes Portrayal GoodStriker is voiced by who previously voiced Joker in Smile Pretty Cure! (Glitter Force) and from . Notes *GoodStriker's puppet form is similar to ToQger's Ticket. They share an affinity of rising from their respective Red Ranger's control console (6th Ranger for GoodStriker). *GoodStriker's puppet form matches the respective Sentai teams' Giant Robos with a simple switch of the hat. For the Lupinrangers, it is a black top hat. For the Patrangers, it is a classic blue police cap. In Good Cool Kaiser VSX, he wears a crown. *GoodStriker mechanism pays homage to Dark Magic Horse Barikion from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. **Both share a black color scheme. **Both can combine mechs from at least two factions to form a robot under the name "Kaiser" ***GoodStriker can combine into either Lupin Kaiser with Dial Fighters or Pat Kaiser with Trigger Machines. ***Barikion can combine into either WolfKaiser with Wolzard or FireKaiser with Magi Phoenix. *GoodStriker is similar to Shift Dead Heat from as both can be used by either main hero. **GoodStriker can be used by either the Lupinrangers or the Patrangers to at times finish the MOTW and make their respective Robo. **Shift Dead Heat can be used by either /Kamen Rider Drive or /Kamen Rider Mach to access Type Dead Heat. **Both devices can turn between two forms depending on the hero utilizing it. *GoodStriker's "face" on his body can move in tandem with his speech and emotions, and is controllable like a normal face (he winks at one point). In fact, his face may be based on the "shark mouth" art on certain fighter planes, which are also large armored planes. *The finisher's name for every LupinKaiser and PatKaiser formations, each had one thing in common. **For LupinKaiser , the names begin with GoodStriker followed up with attack name in Japanese and ends with different English words. **For PatKaiser , the names begin with PatKaiser and end with Strike. ***Though for Siren PatKaiser during its debut, the name starts with Patranger instead because the finisher was done together with X Emperor Gunner. Doing the finisher alone still follows the naming mentioned above. ***With exception to the finisher by standard Pat Kaiser, the other form of finishers uses English words in between the naming scheme. Appearances References Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Eleven-Piece Combination Category:Strikers